Sailor Moon
Basic Summary “By the power of the moon, I will punish you!” Yes this the phrase that we all know about from when we were little. Sailor moon is about a young 14 year old girl named Serena (Usagi in Japan). She is a typical teenage girl who is a brat and very clumsy. However, that all changes when she meets a talking cat named Luna and from there her true destiny is discovered. Luna tells Serena that she is destined to be a powerful warrior named Sailor Moon who fights evil that threatens the world and galaxy. Serena and the other destined Sailor Scouts fight against evil forces that try to control earth and the galaxy. As the story grows, Serena and her friends find out more about their pasts and their destinies. Serena and her friends will go through emotional battles together, as they fight powerful forces, meet new Sailor Scouts who are a mystery, and find out more about their past and ultimately find out what their future will be. Characters There are a lot of characters introduced in this series, through various arcs of the show. You have many new Sailor Scouts joining in as the story progresses. However, this is both good and bad. Each character plays a significant role in the storyline. Each character has ties with each other that goes back into the past. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina all have ties with their past that help shape the storyline on how they meet and become Sailor Scouts. The anime does well in showing a good connection with one’s past and a connection to your future. As more and more important characters show up, they are all tied together in some way that makes the storyline quite interesting. I can’t say that there is a regular human who is important here, but they have their moments, but are quickly forgotten as the storyline gets deeper. What this anime does the best, is that it shows a bond between the characters. It shows a good deal of what teamwork can do against anything. The emotions that characters go through are very well done. The whole love storyline between Serena and Darien is a fun to watch. Both go through a story that says true love conquers all in the early part of the storyline. I truly believe that you will enjoy each character that is presented in this anime, even the main evil villains for the most part. Each saga brings more powerful villains with great characteristics, but that’s not to say that some characters won’t annoy you. Each character also shows a period of growth that is really good in an anime. You might not even recognize Serena anymore as you are heading towards the end. Overall, each character is unique in their own way. Each character displays very cool attacks that deal with their specific planet, which makes the anime more interesting. Characters were well done in this particular anime. Characters you may enjoy the most are Serena, Tuxedo Mask, Nephlite, Beryl, Galaxia, Dark Moon Family, and the Outer Sailor Scouts. Music and Sounds I have to say the music is well done here. The background themes fit the emotions of the scene. The locket theme is the best. Considering this is mostly a review about the English version of Sailor Moon, I have to say that the additional songs that are played during parts of the anime, are quite good. When the song “Carry On” came on against the final fight against Beryl, that made that whole scene better. The music was just great. I enjoyed it. However, the voices of characters can get annoying sometimes. Negatives Okay, most of my negatives might come from the fact that the review is mostly about the English dub. The voices tend to get annoying at times and well the script isn’t the best at the beginning, but it does improve. The English dub, just quite doesn’t do it as well as the Japanese version. If you truly can’t bare to listen the English dub, then you should watch the Japanese version. However, Japanese or not, the anime had it’s problems. I felt that there was too much repetition in the arcs. The storylines were different, but the concepts of villains never did change. Antagonists do the same mistake as the previous antagonist, and the use of useless unimportant henchmen gets tiring after the first few seasons. Also I felt there were too many sailor scouts. Having the nine planets and the moon was enough Sailor Scouts, but then it moved from that to more of the galaxy, introducing more Sailor Scouts. I didn’t like the Sailor Star Lights much. This is what I found wrong with this anime. Final Judgment Sailor Moon is one of those anime series that are classics. It goes right up there with DBZ, Yuyuhakusho, and many other greats. The concept to mix Astronomy with anime was pure genius in my opinion. The series has a great storyline, great music, great characters for the most part, and makes a good connection with one’s past to one’s future. There are a lot of emotional scenes in this anime and the ending is great. Also you might find the lover stories quite interesting. You may think this is a chick anime, but don’t let that fool you. These girls are pretty good fighters. The anime shows that bond between friends and loved ones, can conquer anything. Yes there is some of the things that are repetive and you may not like the overload of Sailor Scouts, however, that doesn’t hurt the show that much. If you can’t get through the English version, flip over to the Japanese side, you will have to anyway, to see the last season. Sailor Moon gets 8.9/10, “Sailor Moon says…”